<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>five-second rule by thewalrus_said</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979399">five-second rule</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said'>thewalrus_said</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, But He Can Kiss, Five-Second Rule, M/M, Nicky Can't Dance, One Night Stands, That Turn Into More-Night Stands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky had made a series of decisions in the past few hours, none of them good. He’d made the decision to shout at his boss instead of doing his meditation breathing, when Merrick had spent thirty solid minutes dissecting and denigrating the presentation Nicky had spent two weeks on. In the moment it had felt like an inevitability, but in retrospect he could see the exact second he’d made the decision not to hold back anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>five-second rule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/raedear/gifts">raedear</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I asked Rae for permission to write <a href="https://raedear.tumblr.com/post/645212904834187264/all-n-more-the-old-guard-tfln">this</a> and she very graciously said yes. It didn't turn out quite the same, but I hope you (and she) like it anyway!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nicky had made a series of decisions in the past few hours, none of them good. He’d made the decision to shout at his boss instead of doing his meditation breathing, when Merrick had spent thirty solid minutes dissecting and denigrating the presentation Nicky had spent two weeks on. In the moment it had felt like an inevitability, but in retrospect he could see the exact second he’d made the decision not to hold back anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the shouting and the conversation with HR where he’d been put on two weeks’ unpaid suspension, he’d made the decision to text Nile and tell her what had happened, and then made the further decision to agree with her when she’d declared they were going out drinking and dancing that night. The loss of two weeks’ paychecks meant that he really had no spare pennies for overpriced cocktails, but Nile had bought the first round, so he’d acquiesced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky had made the further decision to drink two more cocktails beyond the one Nile had bought him, and then the decision to dance, and normally that was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> decision. Nicky danced like a white dad at a wedding, Nile had informed him once while trying admirably not to laugh, and this was a relatively hip club, to judge from the price of the drinks and the fashion of the other dancers. But the relief and adrenaline of shouting at his asshole boss was still coursing through his veins, so he followed Nile onto the dance floor and did his best not to make a fool of himself while still burning off some of his excess energy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was swaying to something bassy and thrumming, still naggingly aware that he was off-beat, when a hand landed on his lower back and snaked around to his waist. Nicky turned to see who it was, and that was when he realized that, despite his cavalcade of bad decisions, this night might still turn out </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man now dancing with him was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous,</span>
  </em>
  <span> thick curls and the softest-looking beard Nicky had ever seen on a human being, laughing eyes and a deep dimple as he smiled at Nicky. The music was too loud to talk, so Nicky just threw his arms around the man’s neck and drew him close, willing his hips to get their act together and move in time with the music. Nicky had never been successful at seduction even when he tried, but with this man in his arms, he was more motivated than ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, his dance partner was better at it than he was. The man’s warm hands slid down to Nicky’s hips, drawing them flush against his own. He pressed his forehead to Nicky’s and laughed when Nicky’s body still insisted on moving out of tune with the beat, despite being physically directed by someone else, and Nicky, in a last-gasp attempt not to lose him, drew him in by the arms still around his neck and kissed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This, Nicky </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> good at. He couldn’t dance, but he could kiss. He even had a signed affidavit from Booker saying as much, after they’d both gotten trashed and made out after the company Christmas party three years ago. Booker had shyly come out as bi three weeks later, and Nicky’d made him take a memo to Nile, who was qualified as a notary, to say that Nicky’s kissing was good enough to turn straight men.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man in his arms moaned softly into Nicky’s mouth, and Nicky felt a thrill of victory run down his spine. His tongue tasted like rum and Coke, and he abandoned his grip on Nicky’s hips to cradle his jaw in one soft hand and kiss him deeper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they broke apart, Nicky put his mouth to the man’s ear. “I’m no good at dancing,” he said, trying to be alluring while shouting over the music. “Want to get out of here and find something I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> good at?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the man said fervently. “My place is ten minutes away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect.” Nicky took the man’s hand and looked around for Nile, only to find her blatantly staring at him from the bar. She lifted her glass in a blessing, and Nicky and the man all but dragged each other out of the club.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man was just as beautiful under a streetlamp as he was in the throbbing lights of the club, and Nicky swallowed hard. “I’m Nicky,” he said. He would have held out his hand to shake, but it was still clasped in the stranger’s grip. “What’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joe,” the man said, grinning. “Well, Yusuf, properly, but that’s not the name I want to hear you say tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky went hot, and it must have been visible, because Joe grinned wider and took a step down the block, tugging Nicky along beside him. “What do you do?” Nicky asked, to fill the silence between them and make it less obvious that he would have been content staring at the way Joe’s curls fell over his ear the whole way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a poet,” Joe said, to Nicky surprise. “I’m on a two-year poetry fellowship at the university.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be good, then,” Nicky said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe flashed him a smile, all white teeth and pride. “I am.” He squeezed Nicky’s hand. “What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a recruiter,” Nicky admitted. “For a big placement agency.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe looked sidelong at him. “You don’t sound like you like it that much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky shrugged. “It’s not what I want to do, or at least not the angle I want to do it from.” Joe raised an eyebrow, and Nicky found himself saying, “Plus, I shouted at my bastard of a boss this morning and got put on suspension.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe laughed. He had a good laugh, his eyes crinkling as he flung his head back. “Sounds like he deserved it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did,” Nicky said firmly. “But two weeks off work is no fun when you’re not getting paid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I can imagine,” Joe said, sobering slightly. “But I’m glad you came out tonight anyway,” he added, a bit of coyness in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Nicky said. Joe squeezed his hand again and then led him off the sidewalk, up the path to a tiny house on the corner of the block. “You have a house?” Nicky asked as Joe pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The housing benefit for my fellowship,” Joe said. “Come on.” He finally released Nicky’s hand to open the door, then fisted it back in Nicky’s shirt and pulled him inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky found himself pressed against a wall in moments. Joe leaned in and hovered a few centimeters from his face. “What do you want tonight, Nicky?” he asked, his voice suddenly a low rumble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky hitched in a breath. “I really, really want you to fuck me,” he confessed. His hands found the hem of Joe’s shirt and twisted their way into the fabric.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe smiled. “I really, really want to do that for you,” he murmured. “It sounds like you need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Nicky said, and then they were kissing again, the long hot press of Joe’s body pinning him to the wall. Nicky whimpered and clutched at him and gave as good as he possibly could, until the crowded entryway was filled with the sounds of their lips and moans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Joe breathed, breaking away and tipping his head back so Nicky could attack his neck, “fuck, I need you upstairs, I need you in my bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky sucked a patch of skin into his mouth and then bit down. “Lead the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow they got upstairs, leaving Nicky’s shirt and one of Joe’s socks on the stairs. They fumbled each other out of their clothes with no finesse, kissing as often as they possibly could, until they were both naked in Joe’s bedroom and Nicky could get a good look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Poet, huh,” he said, dry-mouthed at the sight of Joe’s flawless torso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe grinned, wicked. “The fellowship also comes with a free gym membership.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucky me,” Nicky said weakly. Joe kissed him again, taking advantage of Nicky’s distraction to turn them and then fling Nicky onto the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still want to be fucked?” Joe asked conversationally, kneeling above him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no room for Nicky to be self-conscious under Joe’s openly-hungry gaze, so he just tucked his hands beneath his knees and splayed himself open in answer. Joe licked his lips and bent to bite a vicious mark into the back of Nicky’s thigh before leaning over him toward the nightstand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, fuck,” Nicky hissed as Joe breached him with one finger. “Fuck, that feels good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re tight,” Joe said, kissing his knee and starting to pull at Nicky’s rim. “Been awhile?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too long. Can I put my hand in your hair?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe swore under his breath. “Thank you for asking, and fuck, please.” Nicky sank his fingers into Joe’s curls as Joe sank another finger into Nicky’s hole, both of them moaning. Joe’s hair was as soft as it looked, and Nicky petted him shakily, Joe’s fingers working him open as quickly as he could without hurting him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many do you need?” Joe asked after an interminable stretch of silence punctuated only by Nicky’s bitten-off cries as Joe found his prostate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One more, then I’m good,” Nicky panted. Joe kissed his wrist and slid another finger inside him, and Nicky had to let his hand fall out of Joe’s hair so he could clutch the bedspread and groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe scissored him open until Nicky was seeing stars. “I’m ready, I’m ready, please fuck me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe laughed, pulling his fingers free with another kiss to Nicky’s knee. “Feel up to being on top for a while?” he asked, plucking a condom from the still-open drawer on the nightstand and ripping it open. “You have such gorgeous thighs, I want to see what they can do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Nicky said eloquently, rolling up onto his knees as Joe put the condom on and lay back where Nicky had been, squirting another glob of lube into his hand and stroking it over his cock. His legs were shaky, but he knew from experience that he could still ride a cock in that state. He straddled Joe, took hold of his (hot, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thick)</span>
  </em>
  <span> cock, and started sinking down onto it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tendons in Joe’s neck stood out as he bit his lip and shoved his head back into the pillows, groaning as Nicky bottomed out. “Tell me how it feels,” Nicky gasped, dropping his hands onto the bed on either side of Joe as he adjusted to the rock-solid presence inside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like burning,” Joe gritted out, “like the fire of heaven, like I have my cock in a beautiful man who </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs to start moving before I die.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nicky laughed and started to rock, his hips doing what they could never do on the dance floor, moving in a nice, slow rhythm that dragged Joe’s cock against his rim and prostate at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe’s hands settled on his waist and he forced his eyes open to drown Nicky in his gaze as he moved. After a few moments Joe got a handle on the rhythm and started fucking up into him on the downstrokes, until Nicky was biting his lip and grunting. Joe’s thumb brushed across his trapped lower lip. “Let me hear you, beautiful,” he murmured. Nicky licked his thumb and gave voice to his gasps and groans, and Joe met them with soft, delicious noises of his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe’s hips grew steadier in their movements, and Nicky slammed down to meet them. His whole body was jolting back and forth, up and down, until one of Joe’s thrusts caused his knee and elbow to buckle at the same time from pleasure, and he went down like a ton of bricks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Down and down; they had been closer to the edge of the bed than Nicky thought, and before he could register the loss of Joe’s cock inside him, he was blinking up at the man from the floor. Joe looked at him, aghast. “I’m fine,” Nicky said, a little stunned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Joe said, and leaned down, and then there was an arm under Nicky’s waist and a hand on his ass and he was being hauled bodily back into the bed, breath going out of him in a sharp </span>
  <em>
    <span>oof</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Joe dropped him on his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Five-second rule,” Joe whispered, and Nicky’s laugh turned into a sharp moan as Joe flung his knees apart and shoved back inside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> was what Nicky had needed, his knees up by his shoulders as Joe pounded into him, the glorious display of his torso spread out above Nicky as he rammed into him again and again. “Fuck, yes, Joe, fuck, fuck me,” Nicky panted between thrusts. He tucked one hand beneath his knee to hold himself open and wrapped the other around his cock, pulling frantically at himself as the pressure between them built and built until it erupted, his own come splashing on his collarbones as he came like a freight train.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t stop,” he gasped as Joe showed signs of slowing, and his lover picked up the pace again, face contorting as he reached his own peak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe slipped out of him, collapsing next to him (and half on top of him) on the tiny mattress, both of them gasping for breath. “Shit,” Joe finally breathed, tipping his head to grin lazily at Nicky. “That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>good.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very good,” Nicky agreed drowsily. “So good I need a nap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe laughed. Nicky could hear him fussing with the condom, and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>splat</span>
  </em>
  <span> as it landed somewhere in the general vicinity of the trash can. “I’m a cuddler,” Joe warned, giving truth to his words by rolling onto his side, head on Nicky’s shoulder and one arm thrown across his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” was all Nicky could get out, enough time only to wrap his arm snugly around Joe’s back before sleep took him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He woke the next morning to an empty bed, but the sheets were still warm, so he hadn’t overslept Joe by too long. Nicky found his boxers and wandered downstairs, drawn by the sound of oil crackling in a pan, and found Joe, equally naked save for an apron, poking at some eggs on the stove. “Morning,” Joe said brightly. “How do you like your eggs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scrambled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man after my own heart. Sit down,” Joe said, gesturing at the small kitchen table. “They’ll be ready in a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The eggs were delicious, and Nicky said so multiple times, until Joe laughed and shoved at his shoulder. “You’ll have to let me make you breakfast again,” he said, a clear invitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky grinned. “I’d love that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky insisted on washing up, and Joe leaned against the counter next to him, scrolling on his phone. As Nicky finished drying the pan, he made a triumphant noise. “I knew it,” Joe said, tapping at his screen. “Look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the jobs page for the university where Joe had his fellowship, displaying an advertisement for a university recruiter. “Knew I’d seen that job title before,” Joe said. “In case you want to get away from your asshole boss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky set the pan down and kissed him. “I knew going out with Nile last night wasn’t really a terrible decision,” he said. Joe smiled widely and kissed him again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me on <a href="http://thewalrus-said.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> or <a href="twitter.com/thewalrus-said">Twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>